Fight Again
by lezonne
Summary: AU. After disappearing for a year when Voldemort wins, Cedric returns to glimpse a very different lifestyle that a group of mismatched rebels leads. Written for the Bingo Card Competition round 3, the Cinema Competition and the Ultimate OTP Competition for genre.


Written for the _Bingo Card Competition _round 3, the _Cinema Competition_ (Fight Club) and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for genre (angst).

* * *

Fight Again

Knocking on the tall wood door, Cedric felt like an outsider. Here he was no welcome, an outcast beside the band of rebels who still fought to bring down Voldemort. After the war was lost many of the Order members and Dumbledore's Army fled, looking for someplace pure left where they might survive. Everyone disappeared, searching for something that might help them survive.

Cedric, regrettably, fled like the other cowards. But a band of rebels existed now that stood against the Dark Lord, aiming to take him down one last time. Harry Potter survived the encounter, but barely. Rumors travel around, and some say he's been recuperating over the past year. If luck stayed on their side they still had a fighting chance of defeating the man.

But he had not spoken to many- or any- of these people in a long time. He fled and took up refuge in a camp on the far side of Britain, hoping he would never have to return. But with an uprising he knew he would, as he was drawn back to that part of his life. He lost many people during the war, and with the glimmer of possibility taking up residence in his mind he finally decided that it was time to return back to his old life, and his friends.

The person who opened the door was a legend now, the makings of a hero. But Cedric knew well enough to not say something like that to him. The man was a bit touchy about well… everything.

"Potter said you would arrive," he replied, eyeing the man in front of him. "I didn't really think you would actually show."

"I'm not going to run off again Malfoy," Cedric replied, squaring his shoulders. "It took me a very long time to contact anyone in this organization. Why would I risk losing contact again?"

"Because you already proved you don't mind abandoning people," the blond replied, ushering Cedric in. One of the strangest things about the organization was that some of the members were former Death Eaters that Voldemort mistreated. And Malfoy was one of the first to change sides.

He was very into self-preservation, after all. Even if that meant switching to the side of his enemy. Malfoy knew where his best chances were, and he was willing to do a few things to survive.

"You realize you're not going to be permitted into base for several weeks," the blond began, leading Cedric down the hall. "This is just a watch station. Whether or not you an be trusted will be determined during your stay here. Turn in your wand over there."

"What?"

"It's a precaution. We thought we could trust Theodore Nott, another turncoat but then he killed seven people at a different station. We aren't taking any more chances."

"Okay, okay," Cedric replied, handing over his wand. "So how's Harry? I heard about Ginny and Ron-"

"We don't talk about that here," Draco snapped, shooting him a look. A couple of people glanced their way, but the blond just ignored them. Cedric however noticed and looked away.

"Can I ask why?"

"Hermione's here," the blond replied, his tone softening. Cedric didn't miss that for a moment. "She won't be staying long, she's on commute for headquarters. But she stopped off here, and she was married to Weasley. Even when she isn't here, we don't speak of it. It's a respect thing."

"Right."

He followed Malfoy around, waiting to see what they would do. He explained a few moderate things to the newcomer, but told him that nothing was revealed really until they could trust him, and Cedric got the feeling that it was going to take a long while before that happened.

A few minutes later Hermione appeared ahead of them, and Cedric didn't miss Draco trying to shoo her away. But the former friends recognized one another, and she hurried to their sides.

"I heard you were coming," she said, smiling in his direction. He smiled in return, more comfortable with her warmth than Malfoy's cold exterior. "Hopefully Draco hasn't been too hard on you."

"I doubt he could handle that Hermione," he grumbled.

She exchanged a hug with Cedric, who was still trying to drink her in. She looked so different from a year ago. Scars that were never there before flourished across her skin, and she looked far more tired than he'd ever seen her. War had taken its toll on her.

"Why don't I take you down to see Neville?" she suggested. "He does the real briefing, Draco's just more like a bodyguard."

"Hey now, the only reason I don't do the questioning is because they think my tactics are too rough," he replied, smirking at her. "And you know it."

"Yes I do," she whispered, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Cedric had to rub his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this.

"Come on," Hermione said, nudging him. "We're almost there."

Cedric waited until they were out of earshot before trying to speak. "You're with Malfoy now?"

"Don't act so surprised Cedric, times are hard and people change. Voldemort tortured and killed his parents right in front of him. He was different after that. I've been with Draco for almost eight months now."

"That long?"

"Well he was there when Harry fell too. Voldemort returned that night, and then later Harry stumbled onto his property. Honestly I don't know where they went but evidently it was close to the Manor, or maybe Harry happened upon a port key. Either way Draco found him, and he got him out of there. I never really learned the details."

"When will I get to see Harry again?"

"Not for a long time," she sighed. "He's almost fully recovered, but not completely. And then you have to be admitted before you'll be allowed to see him. Technically since we don't know if we can trust you or not you're not even supposed to see me, let alone talk to me."

"Is that why Malfoy was so uptight about you coming over to see me?"

"Yes. He tries to protect me, but I don't need protection. I'm going to fight during this war, same as him."

"I see. And what exactly is his problem?"

"We're fighting a war Cedric. Everything is like taking a chance."

"But we'll survive," he said hopefully. "Voldemort won out once, but this is the last chance. No one's going to let him have the upper hand again."

"Cedric, on a long enough timeline the survival rate of everyone drops to zero. We don't even know how much longer it's going to take. We can hope, but we don't know."

"So you don't know if there's any hope of winning?"

She shrugged, stopping outside a door. "He's in there. Go on in. I'm sure he's expecting you. But I have to go now and get ready to leave. I don't know if Draco will be here when you get out. He might be escorting me elsewhere."

"Okay," he says awkwardly, watching her walk away. It feels like they should have more time to catch up, to discuss what's happening, but things are strained and time is limited. Right now, he just needs to get on their good side.

Then he can start being helpful.


End file.
